Dissing Martinez
by unicorn1111
Summary: Jane's old boss Martinez decides to see if Jane's interested but Jane and Maura are happy to set him straight. Number 6 in a series of one shots. Follows Telling The Team


Rizzoli and Isles remains the propertry of all the appropriate people, I'm just having some fun with them, no infringement's intended.

 **Dissing Martinez**

Maura Isles stepped up into the Boston Police Department's homicide squad area to deliver a file to the person she happily, if privately, referred to as 'her' detective; Jane Rizzoli. There were a number of other detectives whose reports would make their way by the internal mail system, but for Jane she happily walked the information up. Other detectives occasionally grumbled about it, though very carefully not within Jane's hearing, however Maura Isles marched comfortably to her own beat, she always had.

Maura turned the corner and stopped, seeing Jane speaking with a well-built, shaven-headed man, who was standing a little too close inside the detective's personal space for Maura's tastes. He stood partly over her in a slightly proprietorial manner, something which brought a wash of annoyance at the sight. A ghost of a frown passed across her face before Maura banished it, pushing out a smile and stepping forward, the sound of her heels attracting Jane's undivided attention even as Frost and Korsak exchanged a knowing look. Now aware of the two women's relationship they both settled back, hoping for some diverting entertainment.

"Hello Jane, I'm not interrupting am I?" Jane turned with a well-hidden hint of relief, something that Maura picked up on easily; it seemed the man's close attentions were far from welcome. Jane smiled and stepped back, making room for Maura and incidentally putting some distance between her and the unknown man.

"Oh hi Maura, no, no not at all" Nodding slightly, Maura moved up alongside Jane, standing shoulder to shoulder with the raven-haired women as they exchanged a quick glance that spoke volumes before Maura turned to look at the man and prompted her friend.

"Who might this gentleman be?" Jane turned to the man and nodded.

"This is Lieutenant Rafael Martinez, he runs the drug squad, we worked together years ago in Vice" Jane turned slightly to include Maura. "This is our Medical Examiner, Doctor Maura Isles" Neither woman had missed how Martinez' eyes ran all too obviously over Maura's body, Martinez however was oblivious, turning on the smarmy charm as he held his hand out.

"I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to meet earlier Maura, something I'm glad we've rectified" Maura nodded once, politely, and shook his hand once before extricating her hand from the man's grasp, even while noting his use of her Christian name.

"It is pleasant to meet a friend of Jane's" Korsak and Frost sitting nearby both smothered smiles, familiar with Maura's habits by now they'd both picked up on the fact that she hadn't said she was pleased to meet Martinez for himself, just as Jane's friend. Martinez however wasn't quite so observant.

"I'd like to have the chance to better get to know you, perhaps over drinks?" Jane suddenly found herself working hard to keep her temper in check, Martinez turns up out of nowhere, angling for a date, obviously he was trying to get her back into his bed, like he had a snowball's chance in hell of that ever happening and then the moment Maura shows up turning on the charm right in front of her! ' _What the hell?_ '

Maura caught the tightening of Jane's jaw and realised she'd been correct in her initial impression of the man, he was a self-proclaimed alpha male, arrogant enough to believe he was claiming his territory and that both women were interested in his masculine charms. She smiled to herself, time to shut the man down.

"While I thank you for the offer Lieutenant that is not likely to happen as I am currently seeing someone" Martinez was unfazed.

"It's just an offer for drinks" Maura ran her eyes over him, something that Martinez would normally have taken as interest, but the beautiful blonde was quite obviously dismissive, something her tone conveyed as she spoke.

"I am fully aware of what exactly was on offer however I must decline" Maura smiled politely but coolly. "Please understand I am happily involved in a committed relationship, a situation which makes your offer both unwise and unwelcome" Jane had to work hard to bury her smile, Maura had just shot Martinez down in public, politely, which was so her, but brutally, leaving no room for misconceptions. Martinez frowned for a second, mentally writing Maura off with regret and forced out a smile.

"Ah well, it doesn't hurt to ask, they're very lucky then" He glanced over at Jane. "So what do you say Jane, how about we catch up, for old time's sake?" Jane was about to say something when she paused, then decided to take a leaf from Maura's book.

"Like the doctor said, I'm also in a committed relationship, which makes your pretty crass attempt at a booty call 'both unwise and unwelcome' in my case too" Jane used air quotes around Maura's words, emphasising them to Martinez, much to Korsak and Frost's well-hidden amusement. Maura meanwhile had nodded, turning to Jane.

"That would be 'in my case as well', Jane, not in my case too" She smiled. "Grammar" Jane's mouth quirked a little in exasperation.

"Maur..." Maura's only reply was a small, slightly smug smile before Jane turned her attention back to Martinez and spoke.

"So sorry, but not really, I'm seeing someone and I'm really not interested in you" She shrugged. "Not anymore"

"Really?" Martinez put a load of disbelief into that sentence. "Who's the lucky guy, I ain't heard anyone mentioned" Jane smirked, Martinez was just asking for a smack down and she was more than happy to oblige. She was about to unleash when she saw Maura's eyes on her, easily reading the ' _play nice_ ' message there, making her sigh, before an idea came to her.

"The 'lucky guy' as you put it is no one you know, so it doesn't matter" Seeing Martinez about to say something Jane hurried on. "And it isn't a cop, I don't date cops" Korsak and Frost exchanged a whole conversation in a glance at that pretty blatant smack down; Martinez however was obviously oblivious.

"You used to" Jane nodded, a rueful expression on her face.

"Yeah, but I traded up" She almost smiled as a flash of annoyance crossed Martinez face before he could compose himself then spoke.

"Ah well then, they're pretty lucky" Before Jane could speak Maura stepped in.

"Yes she is, as am I" They exchanged a glance at that coded message before Maura held out a folder to Jane.

"I actually came up to deliver the tox screen on the Hubble case. As anticipated there were signs of excessive insulin in the victim's bloodstream, very high amounts of it in fact, well beyond any therapeutic levels" Jane nodded, taking the folder and turning away from Martinez. Flipping it open she took in the report then glanced up.

"This level would be enough to induce death wouldn't it?" Maura nodded and stepped alongside her lover to point out a particular figure.

"Indeed, given the fact that our victim was a diabetic and their system was used to insulin, in appropriate doses, they would have to receive a commensurately larger dose to elicit this effect" Her nail tapped a number. "This dose is more than thirty times larger than the normal prescribed dosage" Jane nodded, already putting the facts together.

Unnoticed by either woman Martinez was left standing there as they continued to discuss the case, they'd unconsciously cut him out of the conversation and were now ignoring him something that Frost and Korsak took in with barely-hidden smiles, neither particularly liked the arrogant vice Lieutenant and it was nice to see him ruthlessly cut down to size in front of everyone, the more so as neither Maura nor Jane made a big deal about it, casually swatting his advances away.

With an annoyed frown at their cavalier treatment Martinez thought about saying something when Jane glanced up and saw him still there, a look of irritation crossing her face at his presence before she looked past him at Frost and spoke.

"Can you track down the vic's usual drug store and see how much insulin he'd bought" She shrugged. "It's not much but we have to start somewhere" At his nod she turned back to the folder then looked up at Maura and spoke.

"This is a lot more than a normal prescription right?" Maura tipped her head in agreement as she spoke.

"Oh yes, given the level of insulin prescribed for the victim's diabetic state, this is the equivalent of a full month's supply delivered in a single dosage" Jane nodded as she started to get excited, this was a solid lead, they could work with this.

Ignored, Martinez stood there for a second then without a word turned and walked away, not seeing Frost and Korsak exchange a knowing glance, a small smile and a slight nod.

Neither woman said anything but both noticed his departure as Maura caught Jane's eye and smiled, a delicate curl of her lips as Jane smirked in return, before they turned back to their case.


End file.
